


Silent Soul

by Findaunicorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentions of all other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: Takes place in 3x18: The PreciousMelissa McCall wasn't the first person to find Stiles in the coyote den.______________________________________________________________________“You’re not Stiles, are you?” It really wasn’t a question as she backed into the jungle gym with every step he took closer.     “No, but you are the Silent Soul, the empty shell, you have so much potential and no one can even see it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf

     There was a girl, an ordinary girl really. Nondescript brown hair, average height and weight, typical fashion sense, ordinary. She really was an average girl. Other than being completely overlooked. She held no presence, no scent (apparently), no energy, nothing. The ones in the realms of higher dimensions called her the Silent Soul, but no one in this 4th dimension knows about the higher dimensions so that was unknown as well. Everyone didn’t even realize they would check her shoulder every time they passed a little too close. No one noticed the other person sitting at that one empty seat at the end of their table at lunch. But she was there. She was there when weird things started to happen with a certain group of students. She was there when the balance of Beacon Hills toppled. She watched but couldn’t do anything in her current condition. But she tried and one day someone noticed.

      Laurie Curie Jones ran as quickly as she could through the uneven terrain. Her heavy breaths came out in bellows of white puffs as the cold night surrounds her. Her leggings stretched with each stride, her jacket stuck to her sweaty skin. With all the reports of homicide lately, she knew she should change her running schedule but the night chill and the silence of the sleeping woods was comforting. It was better than the streams of conversation around her that she knew she would never get to be apart of, seeing as no one even knew she existed. Which made her alert to the rusling and moaning of a person somewhere. Jogging to a walk, she carefully walks closer like the curious idiot she is nearing what looked like a cave. “Hello?” She called out quietly but in the silence of the night, her voice rang out. But instead of a response there was a mumbled, frightened jumble of words. There on the floor of the cave, fingers tinted blue, lips shivering not only in night fear, was an extremely pale Stiles Stilinski, one of the people weird things were happening around. “Stilinski?” He didn’t respond as if he was still in a dream.

     Kneeling next to him, she shook him, ignoring the freezing touch of his shoulder. “GAAHHHHH!” She startled away from him but in her sudden fright she fell to her butt, her heart pounding. “Wha-- where--?”

     “Stilinski? Are you okay?” She was nervous. Not for being in a dark forest with a sleepwalking boy. But this would be the first time since before her parent’s death she would be actually having a conversation with someone.

     “W-who ar-re you? Do-do I kn-know you?” She quickly peeled off her jacket and draped it around his shoulder, hoping it would help his hypothermia.

     “I’m Laurie Jones. I’m in your World History class but I’m not surprised you didn’t even notice. No one really notices me.” Laurie mumbled the last bit. She was definitely would start to ramble if she didn’t stop now. “Um, are you okay? I can’t imagine why you would be sleeping here with just a t-shirt and sweats.”

     Stiles looked around, his eyes bugged out and flicking around the shadows like he was waiting for a monster to come out. “I-I sometimes sle-sleepwalk.” She smiled slightly when she noticed he didn’t look so blue, didn’t stutter as much.

     “Oh, do you have anyone to call? I came by foot so I’m not going to be of much help here, sorry.” She sheepishly said, wishing she could do more.

     “It’s f-fine. Thanks for the jacket but ar-aren’t you cold?”

     She had been ignoring the chill as her sweat cooled but it wasn’t too bad. “It’s okay. You look like you need it more.” She smiled at him earning a smile in return. Then a shout came from further in the woods. A name maybe. “Who’s in the woods at this time of night?”

      “Apparently a late, late night jogger and a sleepwalker.” Stiles mumbled as he curled into himself, her small jacket around his shoulder. She huffed out a laugh at his deadpan joke.

      “Apparently.” the voices were closer, calling for ‘Stiles’. “I think your rescue has come, sleepwalker. Can you get up?” He nods but the moment he tries to stand, his legs give in, making her jolt up and catch him before he falls completely. “Looks like you need more leg training than I do.” He was still freezing against your cooling body.

      “My legs work just fine, thank you. They’re just not used to the hyperthermia gig like someone.” He glared at her but with further reading, his eyes were more playful than harsh, making her laugh.

      “I’m sure they are.” She helped him out of the cave and stayed silent as he called out to his friends. And like some magic was broken, Laurie was swept to the back in the flurry of motion. A woman, the nurse, came and quickly checked the freezing teenager as Scott McCall took her place easily. There were other people crowding around the lost boy and she felt a pang of jealousy of the attention and love he got. But ultimately she was glad he had so many to care for him like this. So she took her natural absent presence and picked up her jacket that fell in the commotion, shrugging on the cold fabric. And with one more final look at the boy who noticed her, she jogged away with a sad kind of smile on her face, missing the look Stiles gave her, like he wanted to call out for her.

      Last night was rough and she got barely any sleep. With the excitement of actually talking to someone and her homework plus studying for her history test the next day, she stayed up the whole night and only catched maybe 2 hours before her alarm woke her up for the day. Thinking it was a freak moment, never to happen again, she walked to into her history class to the seat in the very back, not noticing the guy searching the room from the door and walking to her desk. She doesn’t notice completely in her gazing out the window until someone coughs next to her. “Holy Fuck!” She almost falls out of her chair but a hand stabilizing her. Looking up, she meets the eyes of an amused Stiles and a blush flushes her cheeks. “I guess that was payback for last night?”

“    You could say something like that. But really you’re the one in la-la land” His grin softened to a more serious sincere one. “I just wanted say thanks. For finding me last night.”

      “Well thank you for not being an axe-wielding psychopath.” She joked but a spark of genuine filled his eyes for a split second before he chuckled at her attempt for a joke.

      “Well, thank you. Really.”

     “You’re welcome.” She whispered to his genuine thanks. But before they could continue, Mr.Yukimura was calling for the class to settle and Stiles was forced to go to his seat in front of McCall. Finishing the test easily, she walks up to hand it in, catching Stiles’ glance. Sending him an encouraging smile she mouthed ‘good luck’ before slipping out of the door for an early lunch.

      That night she runs a different route, not wanting to chance another sleepwalker. But for some reason her luck has been pretty wrecked and she trips on seemingly nothing. What makes her freeze is the sharp whiz of air just behind her ear as she falls to her stomach and the thud on the tree just a ways in front of her. Slowly looking up from the ground, she sees an arrow protruding the trunk and quickly looked towards her feet, the glint of a transparent wire catches her eye. “What the fu--” her whispered words were cut off as she hears the leaves crunching just a ways behind her. Not taking her chances this time, she just runs. But the footsteps follow, closely matching her’s as she runs into a park near her house. Huffing to a stop, she finally turns to face her chaser and is shocked still seeing Stiles not even winded standing so still just a few feet behind her. “S-Stiles?” But no this isn’t Stiles. This person was much too still, much too dangerous to be Stiles. “You’re not Stiles, are you?” It really wasn’t a question as she backed into the jungle gym with every step he took closer.

     “No, but you are the Silent Soul, the empty shell, you have so much potential and no one can even see it.” She flinches at the honeyed lure in the familiar voice. It was wrong, it wasn’t the Stiles she talked to before. But before she could do anything, the body crumbled in front of her. Staring at the pile of limbs and body at her feet, she slowly knelt down and hesitantly reached out her hand. His body was cold like the first time she saw him in the woods but not quite as freezing. There was a pulse and looking closer, he was just sleeping. Trying to shake him awake, she frantically thought of what to do. “Stiles, wake up. Stilinski.” She whispered not wanting to draw attention to any late night frequenters. And of all days her phone was dead and charging at home. “Fuck. You so owe me.” Struggling to lift the much heavier guy, she slowly but surely dragged him to her apartment just a block away. She rested him against the old elevator, praying it would not break down and thankfully it didn’t. Getting him into her apartment though was tougher as she was drained and she was still running on 2 hours of sleep. But she finally did, setting him on her bed with the remaining burst of energy she had. “Fuck, you are heavy.” Tucking the sleeping guy in, she settled herself on her couch for a long needed rest.

     Her eyes blearily blinked open but the moment the screams that woke her up registered she flew out of the couch, almost tripping on her throw blanket and shot to the bedroom. Not sure what to do with a person experiencing night terrors, she did what she thought she should do and called him to wake up while wrapping her arms around his writhing limbs. “Sti-Stilinski, you need to wake up. It’s just a dream. You’re going to be okay. You’re not alone. Stiles, please. I don’t know what to do right now and it would be great if you could talk to me.” Between her rambling, he woke up and was gulping down air as his heart rate slowed. Letting him just sit in her arms, anchoring him for a bit, Laurie didn’t say anything when he rested his head on her shoulder.

     “Sorry about that.” His voice was scratchy from all the screaming.

     Shaking her head, after a moment of hesitation and saying ‘fuck it’ to herself, she carded her fingers through his soft hair. “It’s fine. It’s better when someone is there for you at the end. It’s devastating and emptying when there’s no one to wake you up.” She confessed, shuddering slightly at the memories of her own nightmares. After a silent moment, she shifted to get up. “Are you hungry? I think I might be able to make something for the two of us.” Extending a hand towards him, she lead him to the kitchen, hand-in-hand but fingers unlaced. Letting him sit on the small table she had, she smiled to herself thinking she was cooking of another person for the first time in a long time. Happily cooking whatever she was cooking, she glanced at the clock in habit and paled at the time. Fuck she slept through a whole school day. “Shit. Fucking piece of ass.” She groaned to the amusement of Stiles.

     “You okay there?” She glared at his joking, light question but held no heat in her eyes.

"This is my first absence of my whole entire fucking life and your asking if I’m  _ okay _ ?” She groaned, dumping the pasta onto two clean plates, swearing to do the dishes that night. But then she remembers and just sinks into her seat, defeat written all over her face. “But it doesn’t matter does it?”

     She kind of said the last bit to herself but Stiles confusedly stared at her. “Why wouldn’t it matter? Not that I honestly think high school attendance is high one the priority list.”

     “No one notices me. It’s like I’m actually invisible.” She mumbles. “You’re the first person I actually had a true conversation with since my parents died.” She played with the pasta, suddenly not hungry at all. Flashes of blood and a bright light flicker through her thoughts. “No one knows I exist.”

     “But I do now, Laurie. You’re not alone anymore.” She froze at the hand wrapping around hers. But she relaxes and looks up, giving him a sweet smile.

     “Thanks, Stiles.” But then she remembered the night before and her hand slipped out of his. “Um, could I ask what you were doing in the woods last night? I hope you weren’t sleep walking again.” The creeping feeling of danger she felt last night came to her memory and she shivered in response.

     She glanced at him when he didn’t answer. There was something, like fear, regret, horror, in his eyes. “Laurie, you need to answer truthfully. What happened last night and why am I here?”

     Gauging his reaction she slowly answered. “I went on a different trail last night for my run and during it, I tripped on some kind of clear wire. And an arrow shot out of nowhere but I fell so it hit the tree in front of me. When I heard a footsteps behind me and I ran.” She looked away at the next part. “You were chasing me before you collapsed. But it was like it was someone else. Like it was one of those manipulative, power-hungry villains you see on TV or in movies.” She fidgeted in her seat, nervous about the memory. “But I couldn’t leave you there and my phone was still charging at home, so I brought you here.”

He didn’t say a thing for a long time before his his expression hardened. “I need to get to Scott.” Laurie quickly followed the guy with a purpose.

     “I’ll go with you.” She quickly said, pulling on her sneakers.

     “I can’t let you get involved with this, Laurie. This isn’t--”

     “Human?” His eyes widened at her description. “I may be invisible but I still have eyes. This town got weird just over a year ago and I’m pretty sure I’ve seen things I shouldn’t be seeing in the modern 21st century.”

     “You’re not invisible.” He sighed and nodded. “Fine, but when I tell you to run, you run. Promise me?”

     She nodded but had no inclination of following through. She wasn’t just going to leaving the first friend she had. Driving them to his Jeep, they look at each other as they found a map of the Cross Country Team’s running trail, the blueprint to the hospital electrical grid, a bag full of rope, wire and tools. “What have you been doing with your time?” She didn’t want to think he was the one who almost killed her but the clearwire looked exactly the same.

     “I don’t know.” They ran to the school, running literally into Scott and the Carter twins. “Sco--whoa! Look, I know what you guys are thinking, but it’s me. I swear to God, it’s me.” Laurie watched nervously and slightly in shock at the sight of fangs and actual claws forming on the twins’ mouth and hands. What the fuck was happening? She curled into herself at the threatening growls coming from the twins.

     “Wait, stop! I said stop!” But Scott was too late as the two leaped towards Stiles. And being the idiot she was, she stepped in front of him, her arms stretched out, making everyone freeze.

     “Everyone please calm down.” She didn’t feel as confident and steady as her voice projected strongly through the empty hall. “Stiles is definitely himself for now and whatever is going on, I don’t think you want to spend too much time wasting the time you can get with the real Stiles.”

     “Who are you?” She tried not to shrink at the confused and slightly accusatory question but it was an old habit.

     “This is Laurie and she’s the one who first found me in the woods.” She stared at Stiles defiantly facing the two whatever they were and his best friend in her defense.

     “Ummm, okay?”

     “Look, it doesn’t matter who I am.  _ Right now _ .” She added on when Stiles looked like he was going to say something. “Whatever, whoever is in Stiles set up traps in the woods. And I know this since I personally experienced the joys of one of them so I suggest we stop the Cross Country team before something really bad happens.” She burst out without stopped. Pausing at the end, she stared at each and every guy towering over her average height. She only let out her held breath when they all nodded.

     Whatever they were, they ran fast. Fast enough she trailed behind, which meant she only got there when Scott’s veins were running black and Coach Finstock had an arrow bleeding out his stomach. She sucked in a breath, ‘that could’ve been me’ she thought as the police and ambulance come. Sticking to the side, she nervously watches Finstock being pulled into the ambulance, she waves slightly at Stiles when he searches the crowd for her. But suddenly Scott and the twins pull Stiles’ attention and they are racing somewhere else. She doesn’t know what to do until Stiles motions her to follow with a jolt of his head. Running up to them, she slides next to Stiles. “What happened now?”

     “I might have placed a bomb on a school bus.” There was a worried pitch to his voice.

     “Fuck,” he only agreed. But it was a hoax, a useless clue when the radio calls of a bomb going off at the police department alerts everyone. Already moving past the four, she motions them to follow. “We can use my car.” Breaking more laws than she ever did before, Laurie got to the station before even the Sheriff and the four were out and running in as soon as she pulled into the visitor’s space. The place was a mess. Debris and shards of glass littered the ground, officers wounded on the ground. She helped where she could as Stiles and Scott knelt next to one critically wounded. But what she saw as they lost one officer wasn’t something she was comfortable with. There was a spark of the same danger she felt last night but this time it wasn’t a memory. It was there in front of her, but only for a moment.

     She stood frozen as Stiles’ whole demeanor changed the moment he stopped Kira from pulling the sword out of Scott’s gut. Laurie winces like she felt it herself when he slams Kira unconscious with the table. “Does it hurt? Hey, look at me.” She felt a shiver as Stiles voice changed to the same honeyed, cold voice from before. Like the idiot she was, she took a step closer. “You should have done your homework, Scott.” Step. “See, a nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife and pain.” So that’s what he was, what was controlling him. Step. “This morning, you took it from Isaac,” step “then you took it from Coach” step “and then from a dying deputy.” She was almost there. “All that pain.” One more. “You took it all. Now give it to me.” She froze just behind them as he turned to her with a predatory smirk. “Don’t worry, darling, I haven’t forgotten about you. So just sit tight, will you dear?” She gasped in pain as she flew into the counter next the examination table, crumbling to the ground. With blurred vision, watering with pain, she listened helpless, “You really have to learn, Scott. You really have to learn not to trust a fox. Know why?” Scott groaned as he twisted the sword more. “‘Cause they’re tricksters. They’ll fool you. They’ll fool everyone.”

     Laurie tried to stand as a man she recognized as the vet came up behind the occupied Stiles. “Not everyone,” he pressed a syringe into Stiles’ neck and for the second time, she watched him fall unconscious. Recovering, walked to kneel next to the fallen teenager, she slid a shaking hand through his hair.

     “Was that a cure? Will be back to normal?” She didn’t even look up from memorizing the pale face on her lap.

     “The fox is poisoned. But it’s not dead.” She nodded. “Not yet.” She prayed he would get better soon.

 

     She wasn’t sure why she was there but days after Stiles woke from the poison, days since he self-checked into Eichen House, days after he disappeared from that same place, Laurie was cornered on her way to her car by Scott and Kira. When they told her Stiles was found and they were going to try to get the Nogitsune out of him, she readily agreed to follow. So there she was, in the corner of McCall’s house, nervously watching the unconscious Stiles wake up. Mouth shut, she could only stare at his eyes as they rest on her. They spoke stories to her, ones she didn’t want to know if they would come true. Unable to take the predatory glint under the faked concern and confusion, she walked out the foyer, squatting in a corner. She stayed there as Scott and Lydia did something to somehow travel into Stiles’ mind. She stayed there when Peter yelled for Lydia. She stayed there as the twins, Lahey, and Hale collapses with black liquid pouring out of their mouth and nose. But she did look up as a hand grabs her and pulls her away from the house.

     She doesn’t know how she got there but she was wondering old tunnels, running from someone, something. “Can you feel it? Can you feel the chaos of this town tipping? You can feel it.” She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes as she ran. But she could, her whole body was being pulled in every direction possible, the forces growing stronger the more she noticed them. And it all focused on one person, Stiles. But there were others old pain. “My pretty little Vessel. Molding to every change of balance. And no one even knows.” She shivered at the dark laughs trailing behind her as she ran. She didn’t know how long she was down there but she ran. Even when her legs wanted to give in, she ran. “No one will come for you, darling. It’s only me here with you, so stop running, dear.” She hated the pet names but she kept running. Something was shaping her, from the inside out, growing darker. “Don’t fight it and then we can be together forever. You will be loved and have all the attention you could ever want.” No, she didn’t want it.

     Then she could feel it. Something instinctual, something that she could only explain as magic told her they were near, Stiles was close. “Why are they coming here?”

     “Because you are finally awakening, the Everstar.” She collapsed in exhaustion as cold fingers curled on her neck. She imagined if it was between couples, the touch could have been sensual but all she felt was repulsed. “The living nemeton. The moving ‘center’. Watch as I gather more power for us.” She can’t move as he breaks a black dagger a firefly forming in his open palm in front of her. “I’ll be back, my darling.”

     Her mind was breaking, her body was tearing at itself. She could feel every supernatural thing around her. She felt it coursing through the ground, she felt it fighting above her. But she couldn’t move. It hurt, everything hurt. Dark whispers, replicas of the Nogitsune’s, muttered sweet promises in her ear as she tried to ignore them and drag herself to the surface. Almost there, everyone please be okay. Please. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She was an ordinary girl with no presence. She was a lonely girl who finally found a friend. This wasn’t supposed to happen. “Laurie!” She fell from her unsteady leaning when she heard her name, collapsing into steady arms. It was Lydia, Allison, and Stiles.

     “You shouldn’t be here. He’s not going to let me go.” And she knew he wouldn’t. Not until she was in his control. “I can’t stop him.” She groaned when she was hit with a wave of pain. He noticed.

     “We’re not leaving without you.” Allison, the kind human being, protested.

     “Oh, yes you will.” A hard, cold voice sounded behind them and they had mere seconds to react to the attack of an Oni in the tight corridor. “That Silent Soul is mine! You can not take her from  _ ME _ ! I’m a thousand years old!” She collapsed with a scream at his words thundering in her mind. She didn’t feel Stiles holding her protectively to his chest, guarding her with the life he had left.

     “Only almost a thousand.” Scott said, distracting the Nogitsune enough to give the trickster fox the bite. And that’s when she felt the most excruciating pain she ever thought she would feel. Her bloodcurdling scream tore through the night, everyone at the old internment camp freezing at the chilling effect it had. It was like claws were forcefully ripped out of her very core, leaving her raw as magic filled the gap. And that brought its own pain, a deep crippling burn, like she was burning inside out. She didn’t hear the alarm from the two girls or feel Stiles fainting around her as the copy of himself died. All she felt was pain, all she saw was white before black.

 

     She sat in bed, staring out her window. Her blanket cocooned her with warmth as the steaming cup of tea was held firmly in her hands. Her fingertips tingled slightly as she focused on the strings flowing lazily in the ground. Taking deep breaths, Laurie watched as ribbons of translucent energy floated in the November winds. “Laurie? Are you ready?” She took a deep breathe, centering herself back to reality, filtering the input of the supernatural around her to the back of her mind.

     Getting off her bed, placing the cup on her bedside table and turned to the young man leaning through her bedroom door. “Yeah, just waiting for you.” She walked up to him, curling a piece of his hair out of his face with a soft smile she knew she only gave to him.

     Stiles pulled her into his arms as they stood at the doorway of her room. “We could just skip tonight. It’s only Thanksgiving Eve. Not that important really since everyone’s getting together tomorrow.” She giggled as he distracted her with trailing kisses all over her face and neck.

     She bit back a moan when he sucked the sensitive spot on her neck. “Stiles, this is your family dinner. We can’t just skip.” She pushed him away but the lanky teen bulked up a bit and his strong arms kept her close. Stopping his wandering lips, she held his face between her hands before kissing him one last time on the lips. “Come on. I thought you were going to introduce your not-so-secret girlfriend of a year to your dad officially? Or were you just lying?” She slid out of his arms finally, grabbing a pure white leather jacket from her closet.

     “Come on, it’s not like Dad doesn’t know I’m seeing you as I practically live here.” She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the Jeep keys from the counter. “I’m sure he can ask Melissa over for dinner tonight.”

     “Melissa is waiting for an official introduction as well, love.” She kissed him on the cheek as she put on her heeled boots. “We have all day tomorrow until dinner at the Pack house. I’m sure I can find a way to make it up to you, sweetie.” She winked as she slipped past his grabbing hands and out the door.

     “I hate you so much sometimes.” He grumbled 5 minutes later as he pulled into the driver’s seat of the Jeep. The car was already on and he quickly backed out of the parking spot.

     “I love you, too.” Laurie grin before looking out the window, her fingers interlocked with Stiles’. Just the year before she was anxiously waiting out the energy as she prepared to spend her first Thanksgiving with the McCall pack. A year ago, she just received her first kiss from Stiles on their second date. A year ago, she still wasn’t used to the constant tingle of magic around her. A year ago, she was more alone than she was now.

     “I’m thankful you found me in the woods.” His whispered words pulled her out of her head as he kissed the back of her hand like it was the most precious thing in his life.

     “I’m thankful I chanced my life to find you.” She leaned over and pressed a kiss on his cheek, catching the corner of his lips as he slightly turned her direction. “Spastic arms and all, I love you, Mynienim Stilinski.”


End file.
